The Truth Comes Out
by stary night
Summary: hermione thinks she loves ron, but when she get locked in the libray with draco for a night, her world starts to change. HGRW HGDM RWLB HP?
1. Default Chapter

"RON! HARRY! GET UP WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRIAN WE'RE LATE!" Hermione yelled as she pounded on the guy's door at the burrow. Her scream was followed by a loud thud and a burst of laughter from Ron.

"Owww! Hermione!"

Harry yelled from the floor after falling off his bed.

"Get up the train leaves in half an hour!" she yelled.

**Silences**

"**O.K. **Guys that's it! I'm coming in!"

The door burst open and in came a raving hermione.

"ahhh!" Harry screamed and fell of the bed backwards while trying to put on his shoes.

Ron let out a groan from under the pile of sheets on his bed.

" Ron! If you don't get up im going to hex you!" hermione yelled, as she yanked the sheets off

Ron groaned again. "Come on hermione. You wouldn't really hex your boy friend would u now?" he smiled at her as he sat up.

Hermione and Ron had started dating when school had let out for the summer, and had become boy friend and girl friend.

She glared at him. "Get up guys, or we're going to miss the train to school." She said with almost a pleading voice.

"O.K. O.k. We're up mione" said Harry closing his trunk, "we'll be down in 5 minutes how 'bout that?"

"Fine but hurry up! I can't wait to get there." She said as she left the room and went down stairs.

"Get up mate!" Harry said throwing a pillow at Ron who had taken the chance to lie back down while hermione left. "Or elts you might not live long enough to get to the train."

"Yeah yeah, im coming. Don't worry." Ron said starting to get changed.

"Ill see you down stairs Ron!" Harry yelled from the hall " I don't want to upset the women." Harry was referring to the 3 flaming ladies down stairs waiting for then. Ginny Mrs.Weasley, and hermione.

He ran down the stairs pulling his trunck behind him, and went into the kitchen.

"good moring all." He said smiling. "Great day, can't wait to get to school."

They all glared at him intently.

"ummmm….. I think ill just wait over here." Harry said avoiding there eyes and went over to stand by the sink. Just then Ron came running down the stairs tripped on the last one and skidded to a stop at the feet of his girl friend, who couldn't help but laugh at him.

"come on Ron lets go." Hermione said helping him to his feet.

"ok Hun." Ron said planting a kiss on her. Hermione giggled, took his hand and started out the door.


	2. the train ride

Heyyy! Yalll! Sorry the last chapter was so short ill try and make it longer this time! Ahhh :D:D plz R&R! thanx

" come on I think this ones free" hermione told her friends as they were walking down the hall of the Hogwarts express.

"oh my god." Said harry. "we've almost gotten to the back of the train and all the compartments are full!"

hermione opened the door the the next compartment and walked in on none other then Draco Malfoy, snogging some girl!

Draco looked up as she enterd.

"Get out of here _mudblood" _malfoy said with a smirk.

She quickly slammed the door shut.

"What is it hermione?" Harry asked. " Who was in there?"

"Just malfoy, snogging some girl." She replied.

"ewwww, who would want to snog malfoy?" ron exclaimed. " The girl must be messed up."

"yeah." She said uneasily.

She couldn't help wondering though.

Malfoy , she had to say, had grown up a lot during the summer. He no longer gelled his hair so he didn't look like a stupid grease ball, and had let it grow a bit so it casually fell in to his pale blue eyes. And he had grown taller and scored some muscles. He looked alarmingly sexy. And hermione wasn't sure she like the ways she felt about that.

When she opend the door and saw him she had been surprisingly turned on. She thought she had been turned on. Now she wasn't sure.

"hermione?" harry asked concerned. "Are you o.k? You look kinda sick."

"Huh? Oh no im fine harry…umm…let's keep looking."

She took Ron's arm and kept going, but Harry eyed her suspiciously.

'God, did he no something was going on?' she thought to her-self. 'Shit. I hope not.'

"Here's one!" shouted Ron! Interrupting her thoughts. He opened the compartment door and stepped inside.

"ahhhh…" he sighed as he collapsed on the comfortable seat. "Come here mione, sit with Me." he said and held out and outstretched arm.

She sat down and he put his arm around her.

She nuzzled up to him and thought about how nice this was, she always felt so safe in Ron's strong arms.

He had sprouted up to a surprising 6 feet over the summer, and was now quite fit since he went to Romania to help out Charlie. He was also extremely protective of her. But not that smart sadly. She didn't mind much though, he loved her and that's what mattered.

Harry sat down across from them still eyeing hermione, but stopped after a minute.

After a while hermione, as expected, pulled out her most recent book.

"hermione…" ron whined. "don't start pulling out your books now, we might lose you and not see you again for the rest of the trip."

"oh ron. Don't be stupid." Hermione said with a smile. "We're not doing anything. Talk to Harry, he's your mate, have a good time."

Ron just looked at her while harry started laughing.

" well mate." He said. " I think you've been blown off by your own girl friend. Maybe there's someone elts. Some one _special_."

"What?" ron said. Looking frantically from harry to hermione.

"Harry!" hermione laughed. She through a chocolate frog at him. "Where did you get that idea?"

"From your book mione, you seem to like…who is it…Charles…the main character, judging by the way you have lip prints in the book." He said chuckling.

"You were reading her book Harry?" asked Ron. "Didn't no you liked chick novels."

Harry turned slightly red. "No, I was just bored last night and was looking through it, that's all."

"haha, sure Harry." Ron joked.

"Well…. I don't care if you do have an another special someone mione, as long as he stays fictional." Ron smiled down at hermione's pretty face, and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Before long they were making out.

After a few minutes Harry began to feel uncomfortable, so he awkwardly said, "ummm…. im going to go see if I can find the trolley, still hungry…"

He very much doubted they heard him. He left the compartment, shutting the door behind him.

' there not much time left.' Harry though checking his watch, 'might as well let then staying there.'

Harry was extremely happy when Ron and hermione started dating a few months ago but now, felt kinda like a third wheel when Ron and hermione were doing things as a couple.

He decided not to worry about that now though, he realizes suddenly that he wasn't changed, so he went to the bathroom to get into his robes.

He looked at himself in the mirror of the boys bathroom.

Harry still had the messy jet-black hair that made him look like he had just gotten of a broomstick. Only now it was longer, he hadn't cut it in a while and it hung down in his big green eyes that everyone loved. He was still quite skinny but had grown. He wasn't as tall as Ron but he was at a great 5'10, witch he was proud of, and he was extremely fit from playing all the Quiddich, but you couldn't tell because of all the baggy close he wore. He was also extremely modest, and caring."

He then heard the announcement come over the train.

"_we will be arriving at Hogwarts in about 2 minutes everyone, please prepare to leave"_

' I better get back' thought Harry. 'Separate the love birds'

he opened the compartment door and looked in to see herminone engrossed in her book once again, and Ron stuffing himself with the last of the chocolate.

"Where'd ya go mate?" Ron asked "looked up and you were gone."

"Oh I just went to get changed, it would have been pretty awkward sitting here watching you to snog anyways."

Ron laughed, "well that what you get when you have a girl friend mate."

Harry smiled.

"Here we are!" herminone said excitedly.

"We've been going here for the past 6 years, is it that exiting to come back?" Harry said, putting his arm around hermione while walking off the train.

"Oh come on Harry," herminone said. "You like it here just as much as me and u no it."

"Ya that's true." He said chuckling.

"Come on guys!" Ron shouted. "I'm starving! Lets get in so we can eat!"

They all started running towards the carriages to go to the school. And to being a new year at hogwarts.


	3. the begining

Heyyy guys! I thank the great 3! Reviewers! For writing reviews. :D I no the last sentence in the last chapter was kinda cheesy but I was tired so….. Any way! Here is the next chappy! Hope you like it! R&R.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all walked down the hall with dumbledoor.

"oh.my.god!" hermione said for the thousandth time. "I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!"

At the feast that night hermione and Harry were named head boy and girl! And they were going to their new door that they would share for the year.

"yeah I no!" Harry said, he was just exited as hermione if not more.

"The only thing that sucks about this is that I'm not going to be near my Ronny." Hermione said hugging Ron.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling I'm going to be hanging out in your private dorm quite a lot." Ron said with a wink.

"Ron!" Hemione laughed, "Dumbledoor's right there." She said in a quieter voice.

Harry rolled his eyes. There constant flirting was starting to annoy him.

_Don't worry about it, you'll live._ He thought to him-self.

"Were her!" shouted Dumbledoor with great enthusiasm. And said the password to a great picture of a beautiful forest.

"_Truthful"_

The portrait swung open and they walked in to a large common room with two couches in front of a flaming fireplace, with a large desk off to the side.

"Your room is up there Hermione," Dumbledoor said pointing to one of the two staircases on either side of the room. "And your room is up there Harry." He said pointing to the other one. "Now. I'm done here I think I'll leave. Have a good time." He said and left the room.

"Oh my god lets go check out are rooms." Harry said excitedly.

Both hermione and Ron looked at him.

"What?" he said and ran up the stairs to his room.

Ron looked at his watch. "I better go Hun, its getting late, and I should unpack."

"o.k. bibi." Hermione said and kissed Ron and it turned out to be a very long kiss.

"Bi." He said and left.

Harry came running down the stairs. "Mione the rooms are great come on!"

He took her hand and pulled her up the stairs towards her room.

"Look they even let a guy up the stairs!" Harry said laughing.

He opened her door.

It wasn't a huge room, but it was still big. There was an extremely comfy look double bed in the middle of the room. With a big with oak desk against the wall. She had a big bathroom with a sink shower and bathtub. It was painted a pale green unlike her room which was painted light blue.

"Oh Harry." She said. "Its great!"

He smiled.

She yawned. "O.K. I'm going to go to bed, it's late, but ill see you in the morning."

"Night," she said giving him a hug. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Goodnight." He said and left the room.

Hermione ran to her bed and dived head first into the soft sheets and pillows. She sighed as she held a pillow to her chest. This was going to be the best year ever!

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, and looked up at the ceiling from her extremely comfy bed.

_Haha! _she thought_ it wasn't a dream! Yay! Time to get up…wait…it Saturday, oh my god it been a week already!_

She jumped out of bed and ran down stairs in her pink nightgown, up Harry's stairs, into his room and jumped on him in his bed.

"ahh!" he shouted. "hermione!" he laughed. "its only 8:30 on Saturday!"

"I know" she said "but I couldn't sleep so…"

"So you decided I shouldn't either huh." She smiled down in to his face.

"Yep that about it." "Well then," Harry said. "you better hope you live, cause I'm going to get you!"

"Ahh!" she screamed.

She tried to run away but Harry caught her around the waist and started tickling her.

"ahh! H-harry s-stop it! Hahaha! H-harry!" she said laughing so hard she couldn't speak.

He stopped, and sat back against the bed frame laughing. "you asked for it mione."

"Oh ya?" she said, and then she tackled him. He was taken by surprise and they both ended up falling off the bed, screaming with laughter. "Your so vicious." Harry said still chuckling, as he pulled him self up and sat against the wall.

"ya well…" she said. "you tickled me." she stood up. "come on lets go to breakfast righ now though lets get dressed."

"mioneeeee." Harry whined. "you woke me up, tackled me, at 8:30 on Saturday only to drag me down stairs to eat.?"

"yep" she said and ran off to get changed.

Harry groaned as he slowly stood.

He found himself going through his closet wondering intently what he should wear.

_What am I doing, why do I care, god I'm more tiered then I thought._

He shook his head, and put on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt.

When he was dressed he went up to hermiones room to see if she was ready, he opened the door and saw hermione sitting on her bed struggling with her hair.

"Hermione what are you doing?" he asked.

"Im trying to braid my hair." She replied. "I never do it so it's kinda difficult."

"Here." He said. "Let me do it."

"You can braid hair?" she said surprised.

"Yes I can." Said Harry climbing on the bed behind hermione. "O.k. give me your hair brush."

She handed him the brush, and he started brushing out the attempts she had made to braid it.

_Wow_ hermione thought _Harry's hand are surprisingly gentle for a guy…huh. Oh well…he's so much easier to talk to then Ron…ha! What am I saying?_

"There done," Harry said with pride. He had done a beautiful French braid, and hermiones once bushy hair was now tame.

"Wow, Harry." She exclaimed. "This is great, thanx." She stood up and planted a kiss on his cheek. Harry blushed and laughed.

"Come on lets go." He said. And they left.

"Guys I have to go to the library!" hermione yelled up to Harry and Ron who were in Harry's room. "Mione! Library? Come on it's a Saturday night!" yelled Ron with protest.

"So? I have to look something up for an assiment."

"Fine! Go! Read! Learn. Have fun." Harry shouted down.

"Ok bi guys." She yelled and left the dorm.


	4. the libray

Heloooooo people! Sorry I haven't really put draco on the story yet and that like the plot! But don't fear! He's coming up:D:D R&R plz! Thank you!

Hermione woke up to darkness with her head pressed against the book she had currently been reading in the libray befor she had….fallen asleep.

_Oh man! _She thought._ I'm still in the library! What time is it? arrggg oh no!_

She got up and run down the aisles of books to the wooden doors. She tried to pull then open there were locked!

"oh god…!" she said under her breath. She went back to her table to get her wand so she could try an open the door with magic…she was going through her bag when she heard a slight noise.

_What was that?_

Wand in hand she crept through the tables until she saw some one laying with their head on the table.

_Great! I'm not alone!_

As she got closer she realized who was actually sleeping at the table. Malfoy.

Shit shit shit! Danm it all! Great! Please don't tell me I'm stuck in the library with…malfoy! Arrrggggg!

But she couldn't help staring at him. His soft blond hair feel into his face that was resting on a large open book. He looked so peaceful, not like he usually did. He looked like he could be a remarkable nice person…that was slightly hot…ok really hot.

As she was staring he stirred and started to sit up. He looked around confused and when he saw hermione he yelled and feel of his chair.

"God, you scared me!" he yelled. Then his eyes narrowed. "Granger. What are you doing here?" he almost spat.

"I did the same thing you did! I feel asleep and the stupid librarian must have locked us in.," she said defensively.

"Locked us in? Fuck are you kidding me?" he said. "We can't be locked in!"

He ran to the doors, and pulled at them…with out luck. Then he pulled out his wand and cast some spells…nothing worked.

"Danm! I don't wanna be locked in here…especially with…you" he spat the last word.

"Save it Draco. I'm not happy either but it looks like where stuck in here till morning so we better deal!" she shot back.

"Fine then…well…what do you wanna do? What time is it?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Its 9:00p.m." Hermione said checking her watch.

"Well…this should be fun." He said to him-self.

"Good." She said to him nastily. "Have fun by your-self, I'm going to go read my book."

She walked off, backs towards her table, sat down and stuck her nose in her extremely thick book.

'Im going to read my book…meh meh meh…' Draco mimicked Hermione under his breath as he huffed off to his table and sat down.

He didn't want to read so he took to looking at Hermione instead.

He noticed that she had grown over the summer. She was no longer the lanky bookworm little girl she had once been. She was now more of a woman, and curved in all the right places, and her bushy hair was longer and…up. He had never seen her hair up before it was in a French braid, and it looked good.

He found him-self just starring at her, and taking in how beautiful she had become.

What am I doing? Staring at hermione? What? Did I just call her hermione! Im mean Granger! No. Mudblood! Argg… what am I doing. How can I be thinking about hermione…I mean Granger. Ya she's hot…but there are lots of hot girls. Draco! Take your eyes OFF her!

He averted his eyes. But he realized hermione had also been looking at him. So he looked back. They locked eyes. Her deep brown ones staring into his cold gray ones.

Oh man. Hermione thought. This is going to be a loooong night. Oh well I better make the most of it.

She put down her book and walked over to Draco's table and sat down across from him.

He looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"Are you tired?" she asked him innocently.

He eyed her suspiciously, and said slowly. "noooo."

"O.k. then, neither am I. So lets play a game." She said staring him in the face.

"A…game?" he immediately thought of a make out session with hermione. He smiled.

"O.k. what did you have in mind."

"Ummmm…how 'bout truth or dare?" she said confidently.

"O.k. lets start." He smirked.

The room darkened. The clouds had covered the moon and it had started to rain.

Draco covered his eyes. Hermione had lit a candle and set on the floor where she was now sitting cross-legged.

He sat down across form her. "why a candel?" he asked.

"Its more affective." She said smiling.

Draco rolled his eyes. O.k. lets start this.

"Ill start." He said with a smile. "truth or dare?"

"dare." She said fearlessly.

Better start of small. He thought o.k. hmmmm….what's a good dare…

"O.k. I got one…a dare you to take one of these books, and tear it to shreds. Her laughed at the shocked look on hermione's face.

"I can't do that! Its school property."

"Scared?" he challenged her.

She glared at him. "No." She got up and tentatively looks through the rows of book and took out a small one, labeled: The great wizard sights of London. She started to tear it up with obvious pain.

Draco burst out laughing as he saw here face. She had torn about have way through it when he said. "O.k. O.k. You don't have to do it."

She sat back down she obviously wasn't happy. He smiled, "That WAS fun!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever, its my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

she was going to get him back. A wicked grin spread across her face. She just had to think of something that he hated…in a library.

She had it. It wasn't something he hated but it would have to do.

"I dare you." She said. "To eat a page of a book."

"eww." He said. "But fine."

He picked up the book she had started ripping, tore out a piece and crumpled it up in a ball.

He looked at it. "Come on." She said grinning.

He made a face and put it in his mouth and chewed…chewed…and swallowed.

He coughed. "ewww! That was discussing. I can't believe you made me do that!" She started laughing, and before long he was laughing too.

They looked at each other, and they eye looked. Draco was the first to look away.

"Umm…its my turn I guess. Truth or dare?"

"ummm. Dare. I'm so brave." She said smiling.

He laughed. "o.k. Miss fearless. Ummmm…what's a good dare?"

He thought. "I dare you to…go behind the librarians desk and totally trash it!" he laughed.

"Oh my god!" she said. "She'll freak when she sees it! O.k.!"

She stood and started running to wards the desk, but only got about 7 steps before she turned around. "Its to dark! I can't see anything." She yelled. "Give me the candle!"

He laughed and walked over to her with the candle. And she jumped on the desk and started kicking papers and things off it so it was all over the floor.

She jumped off and they both started laughing hysterically even though it wasn't' that funny. They went back to where they were sitting and sat down.

"O.k. my turn." Hermione said. "Truth or dare?"

"Well, I don't want to have to get anything elts that's not food soo…truth."

She though. Then look at him.

"Were you ever going to be a death eater.?"

He stopped smiling.

OHHHH! I'm leaving you on a climax! Hahah sorry I' tired, but don't fear there will be more!wink wink what will happen!


	5. The libray 2

Heyy people! Omg im really sorry, I just read over my stories and I found like sooo many mistakes! Please take pity on me! I no I left you guys at a climax on the last chappy. And I was going to let you guys wait like a week but I'm to kind lol but anyway! On to the next chapter! Take pity on my poor grammar mistakes!

Hermione looked at Draco's shadowed face on the other side of the flickering candle light. He was no longer smiling,and there was no trace of a smile on his face. Instead she saw some sadness in his eyes.

It took a moment for him to answer.

"No." He whispered in a slow measured voice. "I was never going to be a death eater… Even thought… my father wanted me to be." His voice was so quiet she could hardly hear it. "My father… is still in Azkaban and probably will never get out… for what he did."

_That's right! _she thought_ I forgot his father went to Askaban. Stupid hermione! What have you gone and done now.?_

She starred into his eyes, which she noticed were not gray but a light warm blue, she could see the feeling in them, and it was then that she no longer had any hate for Draco.

He looked away first and stared down at his hands, which were sitting clamped together in his lap.

"Draco…" she started to say. " I'm …sorry,"

He looked up at her, and smiled weakly. "Its o.k." he said in a quiet voice. "Ummm…I think it's my turn."

"Oh! We don't have to play if you don't want to!" she said in a rushed voice.

"No, its o.k. hermione." He said. Their eyes locked for the third time that night. And this time no one looked away. They stayed that way for a long time.

She could fell the tension between them rise, and how she though of kissing him in the dark room with only the light from the one candle. She turned her head away. No. She was with Ron, it was him she loved…him…

"Truth or dare?" she heard him say. She looked at him. "Truth."

He took a slow breath.

"Do you want to kiss me right now?" He looked into her eyes. It wasn't a sick or perverted question because she was sure he was thinking the same thing.

She sat still, there was a lone silence accept for the sound of their slow heavy breathing.

She stared right at him, and then very quietly breathed, "yes."

As she said that one word, the air from it blew out the candle that was the only thing that separated them.

It was now almost completely dark and they both sat and listened to the rain outside.

She could just see the outline of his shape sitting not a foot away form her.

Then very slowly he leaned over and put his face inches form hers.

She could feel his breath.

And pressed his lips against hers.

It was the best thing she had ever felt, he drew away, and she could feel his breath on her face.

And it was she…that started the second kiss. He slowly took his hands and put them around her neck and started undoing the braid in her hair. He soon had it out and his hands were running through it.

She put her own hands around his neck and pulled him back wards on to her, so that she was pressed up against the bookcase. They parted once more for air.

She looked at him sitting over her, breathing hard, and they started again.

More passionate this time, and with more force, she explored his mouth with her tongue and after a long while they slowly came apart, both breathing heavily. They couldn't see each other's faces but yet they stared at each other.

He brushed his hand against her cheek.

Her skin tingled from the touch of his warm fingers.

She stared at what she could almost certainly tell were his eyes and smiled.

"Truth or dare."

Draco laughed. "Dare." He said smiling.

" I dare you to kiss he again." Hermione said. Not remembering that she had a boy that loved her somewhere elts in the school. All she was thinking right now was about Draco and how handsome and gentle he was.

Ron paced up and down the length of the common room of Harry and Hermione's dorm.

While Harry just sat on the couch watching him with an extremely tired look on his face.

"Where do you think she is Harry?" Ron asked him again for the millionth time that night.

"Well…" Harry said rolling his eyes. "She said she would be in the library, so I'm taking that as a hint that she was in the library."

"But the library closed at 8:30!" he protested.

"Well then… she's probably somewhere elts, other than the library." Harry said unconcerned.

"Aren't you worried?" Ron almost shouted. "she could be dead!"

Harry just looked at him.

"You think hermione is dead? Its only 11:00 Ron settle down."

"Well when do you think she's going to come back?" He replied.

With the look on his face Harry though Ron might actuallyexplode from the stress.

He sighed, "Look Ron…" He said in an parentally patient voice. "I don't know when she'll get back. But I assure you that she is not dead and you will see her in the morning now go to your own doom and go to bed."

Ron looked at Harry uneasily. "Are you sure?"

"Yes now leave, I am tired and would like to go to sleep my-self."

He stared Ron down and he left.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't worrying about hermione one bit, and he had no idea where she was, but hermione could take care of her self. She was the strongest witch in there year, she could easily hex any predator (if they had any) in Hogwarts.

He turned off the light, and walked up the stares to his room, to do as he said, get some sleep.

"Hermioneeee." Draco said. "Where arrrre youuuu?"

They had somehow gotten into a game of hide and seek, they weren't sure how but that didn't matter.

"Hemione watched draco pass by, from the desk, which she was sitting on top of.

He couldn't see her because of the cloaking charm she had put upon herself. It was a useful little trick she had learnt over the summer. With her blending in with her surroundings and the lack of light they had in the library, there was no way he could see her.

She giggled once again.

He turned. "Where are you?" he said now starting to get frustrated. "I've been looking for 15 minutes and I can't find you! Only hear you! Where are you?"

She snuck quietly up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped around but couldn't see her.

"Hermione! He whined. "Come out already I give up."

Hermione appeared out of thin air, not inches from draco's face. She smiled.

He was so startled about someone materializing in front of him,he feel over into a bookcase and ended up on the floor in a pile of books.

"You little cheater!" He said smiling.

Just then there was a flash of lightning and a loud blast of thunder.

Hermione had put out a hand to Draco and was helping him up when she screamed and fell over so that he fell back again and she landed on top of him.

They could hear the rain beat on the windows, and the darkness was again penetrated with a flash of blinding light and a deafening crash.

She buried her face in Draco's neck.

"Hemione!" he gasped. "Your crushing me let go!"

She had taken a tight hold on him, because she was so scared.

She Sat up. "Sorry." She said in a shaky voice.

Draco noticed she was trembling. "Are you alright…?" He started to say. But there was another clap of thunder and lightning, and Hermione got down and put her hands over her head.

Draco laughed. "Hermione! Are you afraid of thunder storms?"

She looked at him. "Is it that hard to tell?"

"Don't worry come here." He said smiling. He sat against the back wall of the library and opened his arms to Hermione.

She went and sat with him, after a while she looked up and saw that Draco's head had fallin on to his shoulder and he was…sleeping.

She laughed lightly and curled up against him, and her eyes started to close, she looked at her watch…2:30am. She was tired.

She smiled to herself. _I'm glade the library doesn't open 'till 12:30 on Sundays…_

Thank you! It took me a bit to write this chapter im gonna read it over and correct my spelling and stuff sorry about it! Ahhhh! Plz R&R sorry my chapters seem longer when im writing them.


	6. ummchapter 6

Here ya go…. another chapter to the stoooory. ;) Hope you like it! I hope I like it seeing as I've written this before I've actually written the chappy! Anyhoooo! Read it! And plz review! Thanxxxxxxx!

Harry lifted his head to look at the alarm clock beside his bed, 4:23am

He groaned, why was he up this early? Arrrrrgggg… he tried to go back to sleep but the rain out side was hitting his window so hard; It would have been impossible to sleep anyway.

So he lay in his bed looking at the ceiling and listening to the raging storm outside.

…He looked back at his clock. 4:25.

He was wide-awake now.

He slowly sat up, and slid on to the floor, he now lay on the floor.

The floor was hard and cold.

_Damn! It's to early for this!_

He stood up and perched on his bed again.

Harry walked to his closet and looked at the amount of clothes he had, which was a lot, for a boy.

He sighed and put on a pair of blue jeans and a bid black sweater. This was his favorite sweater; he loved it because it was so big and comfy.

…

He was bored now,

_HAHA! _He thought_ I shall go get hermione, so what if its almost five in the morning…its not thhaaat early._

He hopped down his stairs and took hermiones two at a time.

He opened her door quietly. And snuck into her room.

But no one was in her bed.

_What, she's still not back? _He thought.

He wasn't worried about her but no he was starting to.

He had expected her to come back late but it was 5:00am and she still wasn't here, that was weird.

So he decided…to go out and look for her…

"I'm so heroic!" He laughed to him self, and left the doom.

He lifted his head and looked around the dark room…where was he? He had no idea.

He looked down to see the peaceful girl lying on his shoulder and everything form the past night came back to him in a rush of memories.

He almost jumped up, but didn't realizing he would wake her…

Her…being…hermione.

'_Crap! Why am I here with hermione…I mean granger! God did I really tell her those things?' _he thought to him self confused.

He had to get her of him.

He slowly and carefully started to slide away from her; she stirred and snuggled closer to him. He froze. Praying she wouldn't wake. He couldn't deal with that right now.

She stopped moving and her breathing slowed again.

Draco slid his arm out form around her and crawled away.

Hemione put her head on to her other should her and stayed asleep.

He stopped and sighed once he was almost all the way on the other side of the library.

'_What did you do! Stupid draco! I can't believe I actually…ugg…kissed granger…no made out with her! I no she's beautiful and all, but how could I do that, she is my sworn enemy. I had like an intimate discussion with her. _

_I must never do that again! I don't lover her! Or even like hermione, I mean…Granger! Arggg! No you DO NOT love her and that's that._

He crawled the rest of the way to the front door of the library and tried yet again to open it, but of course it didn't budge.

He sat against it and closed his eyes, at least if someone came in the next morning no one would suspect anything…and if granger tells this to any one. He opened his eyes._ Ill KILL her._

Harry crept down the halls of hogwarts towards the library.

It felt oddly creepy even thought he had snuck out many times in his past years, and never gotten scared.

He could hear his slow footsteps echoing down the silent empty corridors.

. He ran all the rest of the way to the library.

Harry sighed with relief as he reached his destination.

He reached up his hand and tentatively started feeling around on the top ledge of the big wooden oak door, until his hand reached the cold metal that lay on top.

He looked at it, placed it on the lock and turned the library key, until he heard the soft click of the bolt slid into the place, unlocking the door.

He reached out his fingers and carefully opened the door to where draco and hermione were waiting.

I'm soooooooo sorry guys!this is such a short chapter but I wanted to update! So I wouldn't leave you guys with no update at all.. arggg ill have more soon if beem extremely busy. Srry! R&R!


End file.
